Letting go
by Yuki-Katase
Summary: During the rebellion of the tower of heaven slaves, Jellal died in order to save erza. 9 years later, Erza comes back to the tower of heaven, hoping to find a closure to her sad past, but finds an unexpected visitor instead.. AU! BASED ON MY INTERPRETATION OF THE TOWER OF HEAVEN BACK STORY! (initially i put erza as 16, buT i changed it to 19, as erza was in FT at the time)


_**hello! heres a new STORY!**_

_**okay, assuming Jellal wasnt imprisoned or controlled by ultear, NONE OF THOSE SHIT HAPPENED.**_

_**THIS IS MY INTERPRETATION OF THE TOWER OF HEAVEN BACK STORY, ITS AU OF SOME SORT!  
**_

_**you have to read it to understand! xD**_

_**pairing: JERZA**_

_**rating: T**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**_

* * *

_A 19 year old Erza Scarlet, got off the ferry that had brought her to the island where the Tower of Heaven is still standing. Since the rebellion of the slave workers of the Tower of Heaven around 9 years ago, this place is almost always deserted now, nobody visits even after the council declared that they wont demolish the tower and instead keep it as a monument._

**(Erza POV starts here)**

I sighed it was still dark out as it was still early in the morning. As I walked up the path to the tower, I couldn't stop the memories, good or bad, from flooding into my head...

I sighed.

_Ive been avoiding this place for years, and yet I am here..._

As much as I would hate to come, I came here hoping to find a closure to a little part of my life, its sort of like a haunting memory that refuses to leave my brain...

let me tell you about it..

**_Back then, in this forsaken place that is the Tower of Heaven, there was this boy and his name was Jellal Fernandes. He was my friend, my protector, they guy who gave me my last name and a whole lot of other things, but most importantly, he was the one I loved..._**

**_No. not "loved", that's because I still love him... I will always love him..._**

**_but he isn't here anymore._**

**_Amidst the chaos and confusion of the rebellion, he volunteered himself willingly as a distraction to allow the young me to escape, and just as he was captured and about to be taken away, I saw the biggest grin on his face and he mouthed the words "go" at me, before closing his eyes and was shot by a Tower of Heaven soldier.  
_**

**_It was then that I unlocked my magic abilities and I killed that soldier out of rage.  
_**

**_But why did Jellal smile then? I don't understand. I was crying buckets and buckets of tears, and I was repeatedly screaming his name, askin- no. begging him to wake up. I refused to leave him and Simon had to knock me out cold to bring me on the boats that were meant for escape._**

**_That smile alone, has haunted me for years, in my dreams, reminding me time and again of what I have lost and what I could have done to save him..._**

Yes, Jellal Fernandes is dead, and its all because of me.

Two years after the rebellion, I found out that Jellal had a family, a family that was frantically searching for him all those years... He had a place to return to, he had people waiting for him to come back, but instead, he chose to sacrifice his life to save me, a girl with nothing- no family, no place to return to, nothing...

**_i don`t understand. I really don`t. _**

**_If anything, I should have been the one who died that day, but here I am, still crying, still alone and still very much alive._**

* * *

"I guess I should see the sunrise before I go..." I sighed.

I stood up, and began to walk to the throne room, the biggest room in the entire Tower. Back then, Jellal and I would sneak up there to see the sunrise... This is the place we shared most of our best memories, even if its in a place like the Tower of Heaven. Sitting on the steps of the throne room, we could see the beautiful vast ocean and the beautiful scene of the rising sun, looking at that alone, was the closest thing to freedom for us.

Reaching the throne room, I just sat down, to just look at the sun slowly rising, scarlet bleeding into the vast black night sky. Nothing has changed much, the sun is still there, the ocean is still there, I am is here still sitting on the exact same spot where I used to sit, the only difference was that I am grown up and _he _was missing.

As the sun goes higher up into the sky, the scarlet sky slowly fades to blue and I remember the words Jellal said one time that we were here, it was " Erz-"

before I could complete my sentence, someone else completed it for me.

"_Erza, its funny isnt it, that our hair colour is there in the sky, it kind of represents that we would be together, even if we are miles apart, no?"_

I froze, nobody knows about that, nobody, except me and Jellal, I re-quiped, turned around expecting an enemy just to find _him _staring right back at me.

"J-Jellal!...shouldn't you be dead...?" I exclaimed, shocked beyond anyone`s comprehension.

"Erza.. you came... and yeah, Im dead, but I couldn't stand seeing you cry, so I guess Im here now..." he chuckled.

He still had the same blue hair, the same red tattoo down the right side of his face, he still had the eyes that held so much life in them, he still had that teasing hint in his voice, h-he still had that _smile._ That same smile he had given me all those years back to cheer me up, the one that has been haunting my dreams.

He is still Jellal, an _older _Jellal.

All the memories between us came flooding into my brain all of a sudden, it was too overwhelming and I burst into tears and starting screaming at him.

"W-why did you die, to save **_me _**of all people!? Jellal, you had a **_family_**, a family that was _**waiting for you **__**to come back! **_Do you have any idea how heartbroken they were when I broke the news?! You stupid _moron, _I had nothing, nothing left for me at all, I was sent to this damned Tower to _die, I was sent here to die you idiot! _damn it! w-why did you h-have t-to ... d-die i-instead.. do you kn-" I stopped when I felt arms wrapped around me, enclosing me in a tight bear hug.

Jellal was warm and he held me the exact same way he did all those years back, it was so nostalgic, it brought along a fresh wave of tears. We just sat there, with me ruining his shirt, if thats even possible, since he _is_ a ghost. I was still trying to control my emotions when he spoke,

"You are right, I did had a family. The years I spent with them were the happiest of my life. I really regret that I didn't get to say goodbye to them, but I know for a fact that they are safe, I know that they can and will find a way to be happy with or without me because they have each other to depend on. But you Erza, as you said, you had nothing but you were there at the rebellion, and I swore that I would get you out of this place even if it costs me my life. You never truly experienced happiness yet, don`t let it start and end with me. I might be dead already, but you still have a long life ahead of you, there will be so many other people to meet, I sacrificed my life that day to give you a shot at happiness, do you understand?" His arms tightened around me as he continued.

"so don`t blame yourself, it really pains me to see you like that..."

I sighed, my sobbing as come down to a minimum, and I realized that Jellal is still that kid who always puts others before himself, "I understand... but where do you presume I go now then? As you can see, its not like I have any friends or anything..."

"hmm... let me think...whats that guild that Rob-ji always talked about...? Oh! why don`t you go and join Fairy Tail?"

"Fairy Tail...?"

"Rob-ji always said that they were the best family he could have ever asked for right? so why don't you start there!"

"hmm... o-okay i guess..." I said after much consideration, and I could feel him smile into my hair since he was hugging me.

"Hey Erza, can I ask you something?" Jellal asked, voice muffled by my hair.

"what is it...?"

"why are you not scared? I mean, I _am _a ghost after all..."

For once in six years, I couldn't help but burst out laughing, and it felt _so_ good.

"Thats because *laughlaughlaugh* you are *laughlaughlaugh* my Jellal! *laughs uncontrollably*"

After hearing my response, Jellal joined in my laughing fit. we laughed so much, that we were on the floor gasping for air after that !

After a few minutes, Jellal spoke, "ne, Erza, the ferry back to the mainland is leaving soon... is it alright if I send you off?"

"sure"

Jellal gave me a sly grin, "okay... then race you down the steps?"

"You. Are. So. On."

That said, we both shot up and ran down the familiar hallways of the Tower of Heaven just like we did so many years before, and it was Jellal who reached the main door first, as always.

When I finally caught up, I was about to accuse him of cheating since he was a ghost and all, when he suddenly pulled me in and kissed me.

It was ... sweet . The sweetest thing that has EVER happened to me and Im sure I would be dreaming about this time and again!

The kiss obviously ended a bit to soon, he gave me one last hug and before letting me go, smiling, he said,_ "I love you Erza, and remember, I will always be looking out for you in the skies, so you are never truly alone!" _

"Yeah.." I closed my eyes and smiled, and when I opened them again,

he was gone.

* * *

As I stepped onto the ferry that was supposed to take me to the Fairy Tail Guild in Magnolia Town, Fiore, I looked back at the Tower I spent most of my childhood in.

The first time I left this place, I was unconscious, beaten up and with a heavy heart, as I lost so much here. But now, Im leaving for a second time , and this time, Im leaving with a smile on my face, knowing that Im leaving nothing behind anymore.

I got into the ferry and the curious Captain asked "Hey missy, you are a brave one to come here, I heard there are ghosts in there, have you seen any...?"

I laughed, before replying,

"Just one."

* * *

**YEAH! I HIT A THOUSAND WORDS! **

**I think this is the best story ive written for Jerza so far, I really enjoyed writing it, so i hope you guys will enjoy reading it ! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A**** REVIEW!**

**(it would mean so much to me as this is sort of considered as my best work so far! i would like to hear what you think of it!)  
**

**-Yuki Katase ;D**


End file.
